A fastener of this kind is known from the European patent document EP 0 681 110 B1. It comprises two molded metal parts, one being a cage and the other a nut. The cage is fitted with a radial flange resting against one side of a component as its shank is inserted through said component's hole. Said shank is cross-sectionally square and tapers away from the flange. The hollow cage receives the nut which substantially consists of a nut thread and two mutually opposite wing elements. Within the cage, the nut may be pivoted by nearly 90°, said wing elements when being rotated moving along ramp faces until coming to rest against an axis-parallel surface of the cage. The component's affixing hole is similar to a keyhole to allow inserting the wing elements together with the cage into said hole. When an affixation screw is rotated into the nut's thread, said nut shall be pivoted as cited above and shall be moved along said ramp face. As a result the device as a whole no longer can be pulled out of the hole. As the affixation screw is tightened further, the upper surface of each wing element will be clamped against the component opposite it. This fastener design entails complex manufacture and requires a special hole contour.
Moreover the state of the art comprises various dowel designs for inserting said dowels into holes in components such as automobile bodies. By appropriately turning a screw, expansion ensues to produce frictional connection. Such dowels are disclosed in the patent documents DE 931 81 22 U1, FR 2,122,781 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,395 or GB 2,242,928 A.